The Broken Bridge
by Aenthir
Summary: Mass Effect/Atlantis/SG-1. The ME galaxy is under siege by the Reapers, and the asari have discovered that the ancient artifact they've kept hidden away for centuries is a gateway that predates the Protheans. Will the gateway lead to new allies or more enemies for the already beleaguered Citadel races? Femshep/Liara, Garrus/Tali, Daniel J./?, Carter, Sheppard/Weir, McKay and more!
1. Chapter 1

My best friend has been begging me for years to write a crossover, so here it goes.

In the ME timeline the story takes place during ME3. In Stargate, it takes place around season 5 of Atlantis.

So, this is the third story I'm currently working on. My two main stories are normal Mass Effect stories - "All for One Child" and "The Last Beacon." Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter One**

2186 C.E. - Thessia

Cerine Asil was furious as she paced back and forth in the small, poorly lit room. She was a decorated commando, just assigned to command her own squad a month ago. Now, they had taken more than half of her new squad from her and sent them to serve as an escort for that pureblood scientist T'soni. Then they relegated her and the remainder of her squad to guard the Lonican Artifact. That ridiculous relic was the cause of her misfortune. The Reapers were waging war across the galaxy, and she was assigned the job of a museum curator. The artifact was held in vault deep beneath the ground, where it had been stored for countless millennia, and suddenly Asari High Command decided it needed a guard. Cerine couldn't stand the thought of all that solid rock bearing down on her, and she hadn't seen the sun since they stuck her down here three days ago.

She glanced down at her left arm as her omnitool lit up. "Finally," she said and tapped on the omnitool to accept the incoming call.

"Lt. Asil, this is Captain Jaris. I got a message you needed to speak with me."

"Yes, Captain. I wanted to discuss my assignment."

"Were your orders unclear, Lt. Asil?" Jaris asked. Cerine could easily picture the annoyed look she knew her commanding officer had on her face.

"No, Captain, they were quite clear, but…"

"Then explain the problem to me, because I'm not sure I see the issue," she cut Cerine off, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Captain, this isn't where I belong. This artifact is a hundred feet underground. There is no threat here."

"Cerine, I'm coordinating ten commando squads spread across three different worlds at the moment. I lost three good soldiers on Kalus this morning. How much time do you think I have to waste on people questioning their orders?"

Cerine stopped pacing. "Captain, I didn't mean…"

"Do your job, Lt. Jaris out."

She sighed and approached the artifact. It was highly classified, as she had only learned of its existence when she'd been assigned to guard it. Asari archaeologists had discovered it during an archaeological dig at Lonica, one of Thessia's greatest cities, three thousand years ago. Apparently, it predated even the Protheans, and they had no idea what it was, but the possibility that it could be a weapon could no longer be overlooked, not with the Reapers threatening asari space. The Council hoped that Liara T'soni could come in and figure out what the hell it was. Cerine certainly didn't think it looked like a weapon. It was a large metal ring, just over twenty feet in diameter, with a series of completely alien symbols etched on the surface. If they asked her, she would say it was probably some ancient monument or altar to a long-forgotten god. Of course, they didn't ask her. They just told her to guard it. Whatever it was, it was a waste of her skills and time.

"Lt.?" One of her squad asked as she entered the room.

Cerine continued to stare at the ring.

The soldier cleared her throat. "Lt. Asil?"

Cerine turned and looked at her. She was so deep in her thoughts it took her a moment to realize who it was. "Yes, sorry, Sergeant Mileta. What is it?"

Mileta saluted. "We just got a message transmitted from topside. The squad has rendezvoused with Commander Shepard and Dr. T'soni. They should be here within the hour."

"The sooner the better," Cerine replied, and then gestured to the artifact. "This… thing has been in the archives for thousands of years, and suddenly it's a priority. Entire worlds fall while we guard a giant metal ring that seems to serve no purpose."

"Yes, Lt. Hopefully, once Dr. T'soni has examined the artifact, we'll be cleared to return to normal duty," Mileta said hopefully.

Cerine gave a half smile. "Hmm, well, I'm not sure I'd call fighting Reapers 'normal duty,' but I'll take it over this any day. We're warriors, Mileta. Warriors need a war."

"I think…" Mileta began then suddenly stopped speaking, her mouth agape as part of the large metal ring began to spin. She slowly raised her arm and pointed to the ring.

Cerine arched her eyebrow and turned to look. "By the goddess. What the hell?" She said and pulled her rifle from her back and approached the ring. "Mileta, put the squad on alert!"

Mileta was mesmerized by the spinning ring and didn't move.

"That's an order, Lt.!" Cerine snapped.

Mileta's cheeks flushed, and she rushed out of the room.

The young asari commando watched as the large ring continued to spin, stopping every few seconds on certain symbols. There was a sudden loud whoosh as a great blast of blue energy shot out from the ring. Cerine stumbled, tripping over her feet as she tried to back away and landed with a thud on her back. She groaned, more from embarrassment than pain, as she pushed herself up on her elbows. A shimmering field of blue now filled the ring, casting a soft glow over the room. Her eyes widened when a body came flying from the energy field and slid and tumbled across the floor. Then the glow vanished as the field disappeared as quickly as it had come. She hopped to her feet and approached the body on the floor, her weapon trained on it, a biotic field forming around her free hand.

"Identify yourself!" As she got closer she could see it was a human male in a uniform she didn't recognize, and he appeared to be seriously injured.

Cerine holstered her rifle on her back and dropped down to her knees beside him, activating her omnitool. She gently rolled him onto his back, drawing a groan from him. She cupped the side of his face, which was unusually warm, and turned his head towards her. His blue eyes regarded her with confusion, and he grimaced.

"Good. You feel pain, human," she said as she began to scan him. "That means you're alive. Who shot you?" He appeared to have several burns on his chest from an energy-based weapon. She grabbed the sidearm out of his holster and laid it behind her, then removed his combat vest and began to rip open his shirt to get better access to his wounds.

"Shot… no, fire," he muttered.

She ran her omnitool over the burns, dispensing medi-gel. She continued to scan, checking that the medi-gel was setting in properly. "Well, you won't die on me, but we'll need to get you to a doctor."

The human tried to sit up but quickly fell back with a painful grimace and let out a huge breath.

She shook her head. "Tsk tsk. Don't rush it, human," she advised.

"Yeah, thanks," he grunted hoarsely.

"You are in a secure asari military facility. How did you get here and what is that?" She gestured to the ring. "Who are you?"

He looked at her, his brow furrowed. "I'm… I'm… you're blue. Sorry… Who are you?"

Cerine smiled. "Lt. Asil and I am quite blue. You act like you've never seen an asari before. Perhaps, you hit your head?" She held her omnitool above his face and scanned.

He gently pushed her arm away from his face. "My name is Daniel Jackson. From Earth. And I'm not sure where I am to be honest."

Mileta came rushing back in with two other commandos, their guns at the ready. "Lt.?" Mileta said uncertainly.

Cerine motioned for them to lower their weapons. "It's alright, Mileta. Get a message to Shepard and Captain Jaris. Let them know we have a guest. Nayta, go fetch some water," she said and looked back to Daniel.

Mileta and Nayta rushed to carry out her orders, while the remaining commando took guard by the door.

Cerine took Daniel's arm and helped him slowly sit up. "I've never seen an Alliance uniform like yours. Are you working with Shepard? What is that?" She pointed again to the ring.

Daniel's eyes narrowed. The rifle on her back, and black armor she wore certainly were unrecognizable to him, but she wasn't pointing the rifle at him, so that was a plus. However, he was certain if Sheppard had met a beautiful blue alien he would've heard about it from McKay in detail. "You know Colonel Sheppard?"

Cerine nodded. "Yes, but I thought it was Commander. She'll be here soon."

He shook his head. "She? No, we must be talking about different Sheppards." The pain in his chest was starting to numb, so he began to climb to his feet. Cerine took his arm and assisted him. He walked towards the gate and then suddenly he remembered the fire that had forced him through the gate. "Sam," he said to himself. He turned back to her, concern evident in his voice. "Did anyone else come through the Stargate?"

"The what?"

"Stargate."

Cerine shrugged. "I don't…"

"That!" Daniel said, trying to maintain his patience and pointed with both hands to the gate.

She frowned. "No, just you."

Daniel shut his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Not good," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He pressed a hand to his forehead. "I have to… I have to get back. McKay really, really messed up this time, and he doesn't even know it. Where the hell am I?"

She approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder and extended her other hand to him.

Daniel studied the young woman for a moment and then clasped her hand.

"Daniel, my name is Cerine. I will do what I can to help you, but first, we need to get to know each other I think."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After recovering his glasses from a corner of the room, which fortunately had fared better on their trip through the gate than he had, Daniel stood before the gate. He took a drink from the canteen Cerine had given him as he studied the symbols. Cerine was in the corner, quietly talking into her omnitool, while the guard at the door watched him closely. The gate, which was marked with symbols as foreign to him as they were to the asari, was identical to the one that the Atlantis team had found only days before on a remote outpost in Pegasus. The symbols on it matched none he had ever seen on any gate or in any Ancient database. He had no clue what they meant, or how to use them to get back, and there was certainly no DHD in the immediate vicinity. Of course the one in Pegasus had not had a traditional DHD either but a computer console similar to the one on Atlantis.

"Daniel?" Cerine said after completing her call. She walked up beside him and stared at the gate. She crossed her arms, biting the tip of her tongue as she tried to make sense of it. After a few moments she finally spoke. "So… stargate?"

He nodded without looking at her. "Yes, it allows near instantaneous travel between two gates."

"I was given a quick briefing on the artifact when they assigned me to guard it. As far as the asari know, it's the only one in existence. Not just on our world, but anywhere."

"Well, I stepped through one just like it in the Pegasus galaxy, and now here I am. Wherever here is."

"I would say you fell through it rather than walked," she corrected.

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, well that's not out of character for me."

"You're just lucky the other end of that gate was here. This is Thessia. Some call our world the shining star of Council Space. I would not disagree with them. So, consider yourself lucky."

"Council?"

Cerine stared at him quizzically then let out a sigh and waved it off. "Nevermind. We're in an area of the Milky Way that the humans call the Athena Nebula."

"Good to know I'm back at home in the Milky Way, even if it is a different one."

"Wherever you are from, these gates sound like a mass effect relay. It even resembles the rings from a relay, though considerably smaller." She tapped on her omnitool and brought up a holographic projection of a relay.

Daniel stared at the projection, and then he shrugged. "I've never seen one, so I'll take your word for it. I think it's safe to say this particular gate has taken me completely off the grid. Normally, that would be kind've exciting."

"Well, you met me. That'd make an exciting day for anyone, and it has certainly made my morning more interesting."

"Well, I have to admit that I've encountered much worse things when coming out of a stargate. If I have to be lost, I'll take charming blue alien over a Goa'uld death trap any day."

Cerine blushed. "Come on. The medic is going to check you out."

He gave the gate one last glance and then turned and followed Cerine out of the room. She led him down a short corridor to an elevator at the end. She stepped in and beckoned him in. Once inside she tapped on the console.

"So you're familiar with Earth?" He asked.

"I've never been, but I'm afraid it's not doing so well. The Reapers have been hitting it hard."

"Reapers?"

Cerine nodded. "Reapers. Giant sentient starships bent on destroying almost all organic life in the galaxy. I'm afraid you've chosen to visit our galaxy at a bad time. I guess you don' t have Reapers where you're from?"

"No. I was on Earth just days ago. I can say there were no Reapers. I think I may have travelled farther than I first thought."

"Yes, it would appear we both have many questions," she said. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. She stepped into the hall and then glanced back at him. "I can help with that I think, but let's have the doctor look you over first."

She took him into a small room where another asari was waiting. She directed him to remove his jacket and torn shirt and lay down on a bed.

Daniel laid on the table, and stared at the ceiling. Cerine stood on one side of him, while the asari medic stood on the other. He grimaced as the medic poked and examined the burns on his chest.

"I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary. I've been burned before. It's not that bad."

"Typical human stubbornness," the medic said. "Are you a doctor?"

Daniel nodded. "I am actually, just not that kind."

"Then let me do my job. You say these came from a fire?" She asked as she studied the scans on her omnitool.

"Yeah. Power conduit exploded. I owe McKay for that."

"Well, Lt. Asil got the medigel applied quickly enough. You shouldn't have much scarring. She said you took quite a tumble though. Any other pains?"

"Nothing serious. Just some bruises, which I'm no stranger to I must admit."

The asari nodded. "Well, just take it easy for a couple of days."

"Thank you, Doctor," Cerine said. "Can I speak to him privately for a moment?"

The medic nodded politely as she left the room.

Daniel sat up and Asil handed him his shirt and jacket.

He slid his shirt on. "Cerine, I do appreciate the attention, and I would honestly love nothing better than to stay here and learn everything I can about asari, but I really have to get back. I was working with a friend. If I was injured, she could be too. Now, the gate you have out there matches the gate we found. Do you have any type of control device or console for it?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. If we did it would most likely be stored here with it. We don't even know what the ring is, Daniel. But Dr. T'soni will be here soon. If anyone can help, it would be her. She's our foremost expert on ancient civilizations, or so I'm told."

Daniel's face brightened. "Wait. An archaeologist?"

"Yes, she is." Cerine said softly and tried to conceal her disappointment. This was the most fascinating thing that had ever happened to her, and she had the very real fear that Shepard and T'soni would be quick to cut her, a rookie lieutenant, out of the picture. "But while you will need her help, you need to be more concerned with Commander Shepard. She's the one who will decide whether to let you try to use that gate again. You'll have to convince her that you're not a threat. My commanders are concerned that you might be Cerberus."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "I assume you're not talking about the three-headed dog."

Cerine stared at him curiously. "Umm, I'm not sure about dogs. Cerberus is a terrorist organization. A very powerful one at that. Human terrorists."

He looked her in the eyes. "Do you think I'm a terrorist, Cerine?"

She gave him a slight smile. "No, Daniel. You seem much too confused to be anything other than lost, but I've never met Shepard. I have no idea how much value she'll give my opinion. However, from what I hear Dr. T'soni and Shepard are quite… close. If you get Dr. T'soni on your side, you may not have anything to worry about."

"Well, if she's like me, she'll be thrilled to meet a fellow archaeologist."

"Oh, I thought you were a soldier. You dress like one."

"Let's say 50/50. I've certainly spent my fair share of time fighting, but it isn't my preference."

"I was born to be a commando." She pointed to the small insignia etched on the chest of her armor, her face beaming. "Recently promoted. I've been given my own squad, but we were assigned to guard the artifact. Not exactly the exciting assignment I was hoping for my first command, but you have livened things up. Now, it would help, if by the time Shepard shows up, we could have an idea of what is going on."

"I take it you have a suggestion."

She nodded. She knew Captain Jaris would probably disapprove, but she was running out of time. "I've never done this with a non-asari, but we have the ability to join. I can create a mental connection between us. It could help us both understand each other."

Daniel studied her for a moment. "Is it safe?"

"Of course," she replied with an air of confidence. "Asari often join with those from other species."

He nodded reluctantly. He needed to get back and to do that he needed to figure out what was going on. "What do I do?"

She motioned for him to stand, and then she stood directly in front of him. After removing her gloves she laid them on the table. She then reached up and lightly pressed her fingertips to each side of his face.

"Close your eyes and relax. We like to say 'embrace eternity.' You have to open your mind, Daniel."

He chuckled. "Not the first time I've heard that."

Cerine's eyes shifted to black and she focused on the feel of his skin and the flow of thoughts between them. There was a flood of color and sharp pains pierced her temples and she fell back with a cry. Daniel opened his eyes in a panic and looked at her. He grabbed her as she appeared like she was about to faint and lifted her up and laid her on the table.

"Cerine? Look at me," Daniel said softly. He pressed his fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse.

She looked at him and then closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts and images bombarding her mind, but it only made it worse. She took deep breaths, and she could hear his voice.

"I'm going to get the doctor," he said.

"No!" She grabbed his hand to stop him. "No, Daniel. I'm… it's ok."

"What happened? I just got a few quick glimpses of… is that what you call a Reaper?" There was a tinge of concern in his voice. He had seen something like that, a schematic.

She ignored the question, trying to focus on regaining her thoughts. "I've never experienced anything like that. Your world… your galaxy is so very different from mine, but it wasn't that. What are you?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure…"

She sat up slowly and touched a hand to his forehead as if in wonder. "It was… overwhelming. There is so much memory, and so many thoughts that I see are hidden from you. Taken from you."

"Wait. You can see that?"

She nodded her head. "But only in the way a grain sand might see a wave rushing towards it. You don't belong here, Daniel. The Earth you call home is not our Earth. This is your galaxy, yet it isn't. You truly are lost."

Daniel sighed, the revelation wasn't particularly helpful, but Cerine did not look well.

Cerine pressed her hands to her temples and let out a deep breath. "I um… I need a moment alone. Please." She tapped on her omnitool and summoned Mileta.

Mileta came in a few moments later and was immediately taken aback. Her commanding officer was visibly shaken and rather pale. Her hand immediately went to her sidearm. "Lt. Are you alright?"

Cerine nodded. "Yes. Please take our guest back down to the gate."

"Yes, Lt.," Mileta replied, glaring at Daniel. "Commander Shepard will be here in ten minutes."

"Good. Good. That will give me time."

"Cerine?" Daniel asked uncertainly, clearly concerned.

"It's ok," she said and gave him a reassuring smile. "Please go with Mileta."

"This way," Mileta said bluntly and left the room.

Daniel hesitated for a moment but then followed Mileta out.

Cerine waited for the door to slide shut and then could no longer fight back the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and struggled to keep her eyes open. Every time she closed her eyes the space behind her eyelids was overwhelmed with bright light, then crushing darkness. She could feel the weight of it all so that her entire body ached.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Daniel sat in the corner, leaning against the wall. He practically had the new symbols on the gate memorized; studying them more would do him no good. They were completely foreign to him, and he could only hope that this archaeologist knew something about them. Those symbols were his key to getting home. Now, he was fighting a slight headache as his mind was still trying to filter through images. Images Cerine had given him. One of them in particular he was struggling to hold onto. It was another unusual feature of this gate apparently that the symbols on it lit up. He had a very vague and blurred memory of the gate, with some of the symbols lit up in blue. Cerine had seen the gate activate; she'd seen the symbols. If she or he could remember which symbols had been active when he came through, it would at least be a starting point. However, the images bothered him. He was having enough trouble sorting through the little bit he had gotten from her in their brief 'joining.' If she had truly tapped into the knowledge of the Ancients, he could scarcely imagine what that would do to her. Every moment that passed without her showing back up in the gateroom only deepened his concern.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the footsteps of Mileta. She kicked him, not too softly, in the foot and motioned with her rifle for him to stand.

"Shepard's here," she said. "If you are Cerberus, then I hope you've made peace with yourself. Shepard is a Council Spectre, and she will not hesitate to put you against the wall."

"Well, hopefully that can be avoided." Daniel stood up and looked at her. "As I told Cerine…"

"I don't care," Mileta interrupted with a shrug. "You have to convince Shepard not me. Consider yourself lucky you don't have to convince me."

"Is your Lt. alright?" he asked.

Mileta ignored the question and turned her back to him.

Two asari guarding the elevator snapped to attention when the elevator door slid open and three people stepped out.

Daniel studied them carefully. Apparently his chance to get home, and indeed his life, lay in their hands. From what he'd gathered, Shepard was human, so she was easy to pick out. She was certainly younger than what he'd expected, but she carried herself with a definite air of confidence and purpose. Her black armor bore the obvious signs of combat and had a red and white N7 insignia on the chest. He could only see one of her piercing green eyes through the strands of red hair that covered half of her face, but he could tell that her gaze never wavered from him. When she came closer he was taken aback by the small thin scars on her face seemed to have a reddish glow. Beside her walked another asari and a… he wasn't sure what. Was that a frog? A lizard?

Mileta stood straight and saluted as they approached. "Sgt. Mileta at your service, Spectre."

Shepard returned her salute. "At ease, Sgt. Where is, Lt. Asil?"

Mileta glared at Daniel. "She needed a moment. Should I go let her know you're here?"

Shepard nodded.

Mileta pulled out Daniel's sidearm and handed it to Shepard. "He says he's a doctor, but he was carrying this."

Liara and Mordin glanced at each other. "Many doctors carry weapons, Sgt.," Liara said.

"Of course," Mileta replied.

"Indeed. Reapers don't shoot themselves," Mordin said with a broad smile.

"More's the pity," Shepard said as she studied the weapon. "If you are Cerberus, then the Illusive Man has gotten tight with weapons funding. This weapon is 20th century era. Very curious." She then looked to Mileta. "Please, go get the Lt."

Mileta headed for the elevator. Shepard then turned to Daniel.

"I'm Commander Aerin Shepard of the Systems Alliance and Council Spectre," she gestured to the two people with her. "Dr. Liara T'soni and Dr. Mordin Solus."

"Pleasure to meet you. I seem to be in good and unusual company," Daniel said.

Shepard's eyebrow arched.

"I'm also a doctor. Daniel Jackson from Earth," he said and extended his hand.

Shepard shook his hand without hesitation as she looked him up and down. "Happy to meet you, Doctor Jackson." She pointed to the SGC patch on the arm of his jacket. "Military? I must admit I'm not familiar with that division, and your uniform is somewhat… antiquated."

"Yes and no. Kind've a long story," he said. "Yeah, so Lt. Asil has told me a little about the asari, but…," he gestured to Mordin, "umm, you are?"

"Dr. Mordin Solus, former STG, of Sur'Kesh. Salarian. Singer on occasion. Gilbert and Sullivan. Currently experiencing slight bouts of nausea due to miscalibration of inertial dampeners aboard ship."

"I told you I wasn't imagining it," Liara muttered to Shepard.

Shepard pressed her fingers to her temples and let out a deep breath.

"Unsure of what information you are requesting," Mordin said. "Can download personal biography to your omnitool. Need skilled proofreaders."

Daniel was silent for a moment as he tried to process Mordin. "Uh huh, no, that's… that's good. Umm, yeah, so I was told one of you is an archaeologist."

Shepard chuckled as she glanced at Liara. "I see her reputation precedes her. I've tried and tried, but I just can't get her to stop digging in the dirt."

Liara had a wistful smile. "Well… I used to be an archaeologist. Things are more complicated now."

"I'm also an archaeologist, and I'm hoping you know something about this ring."

"Archaeologist?" Liara pushed past Shepard as she began spouting off questions. "What do you know about the Protheans? Is this artifact related to them, or do you believe it predates them to one of the earlier civilizations? Even in the Council Archives there is no record of such a device. I've found no evidence that could link it to…"

Shepard gently elbowed Liara in the side. "I can only handle one Mordin, Liara."

Liara blushed. "Sorry. I haven't met a fellow archaeologist in a while, much less one that appeared out of thin air from an ancient artifact. Exciting would be an understatement."

Daniel cleared this throat to catch their attention again. "Sorry, but you mentioned a Council. Lt. Asil also mentioned that. What is the Council?"

Shepard gave him an odd look until she quickly realized his curiosity was sincere. "The Citadel Council is made up of representatives from some of the most powerful worlds and attempts to maintain law and order between the different factions in the galaxy. As a Spectre I serve as something of representative in the field. Thought right now I must admit they're proving to be relatively useless to me and a pain in the ass."

"Yes, Lt. Asil said there were some problems in this galaxy," Daniel said sympathetically. "I don't mean to take up your time."

Shepard gave a half-hearted smile. "Yes, 'problems.' Well, Doctor, I've only received a brief report on what is going on here." She pointed to the gate. "Lt. Asil said you came through an energy wave from this ring."

Daniel nodded. "That's correct."

Shepard approached the gate, staring at it. She then turned to Liara, the exhaustion apparent on her face was eased by a slight, but fleeting, hope. "Is it the Catalyst, Liara?"

Liara thought for a moment as she studied the large ring. "No, I don't believe so," she replied. She wished desperately she could have said otherwise when Shepard only responded with a heavy nod. "Our plans for the Crucible would indicate something much much larger, and this certainly does not appear to be of Prothean design."

"But if it could have some use against the Reapers…"

Daniel raised his hand. "Sorry, I'm still not completely clear on exactly what you're fighting, but it's not a weapon, Commander. We call it a stargate. It is able to create a stable wormhole to allow instantaneous travel between two gates."

"But there are no more of these rings known to exist. Even I had no idea it existed until a few days ago, and that's saying something," Liara interjected. "So, where is the gate you went through?"

"The gate I went through wasn't like the gates I'm used to. The symbols on that gate and this one are unknown to me. Based on what I've learned from Lt. Asil, I think I've crossed into a parallel universe."

Shepard, who had not sleep in twenty six hours, felt her patience slipping. "I'm sorry. Could you say that again?"

"Fascinating!" Mordin said, his eyes wide. "Wormhole generation? Parallel universe? Interdimensional travel? Precipitated by a collapse in space-time? Possibility of multiverse barriers breaking down? Enormous implications for science and our understanding."

"Mordin!" Shepard raised a hand to silence him. "So, you think it's possible? And what good does it do us?" She asked with uncertainty.

Mordin walked towards the gate. "Indeed. Not my area of specialty, only dabbled in it as a hobby but am familiar with multiple theories on the subject. Some theorize that infinite universes exist parallel to one another, never crossing. Infinite universes for infinite possibilities. Gates able to create a pathway that intersects two parallel universes? Symbols on the gate serve as coordinates? Represent specific location in space-time?"

"Yes, exactly!" Daniel said. "We have a device in which we input symbols like these on the gate. Those symbols correspond to other gates. However, their design is to link to other gates usually within the same galaxy, not to connect to another universe."

Mordin held up his omnitool as he began to scan the gate. "However, you say these symbols are different. Perhaps this gate specifically designed to cross into another universe? For what purpose? Escape? Research?"

"That's what I was trying to find out, before I went through the gate," Daniel explained.

Shepard studied the gate then looked back to Daniel. "Well, Doctor, it is a fascinating story, but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't look for more solid evidence, but time is not in your favor."

"Cerine will vouch for me," Daniel said. "Right now, I need your help to get home."

"Lt. Asil cannot vouch for you," Mileta said. She had returned without their notice and drew her weapon on Daniel.

"What's the problem, Sgt.?" Shepard asked.

"He did something to the Lt.!"

Daniel raised his hands defensively. "Is she alright? What's wrong?"

"Don't feign ignorance! You did something. She won't wake up."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "What happened with Lt. Asil?"

Daniel sighed. "She said she could 'join' with me. She said it would help her understand."

Liara frowned and walked up to him. "She entered your thoughts?"

Daniel nodded. "Something like that, but it seemed to overwhelm her."

"It's a damned Cerberus trick," Mileta hissed.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so Sgt. Doctor Jackson doesn't strike me as Cerberus," Shepard replied. She motioned for Mileta to lower her weapon. "Take us to Lt. Asil."

"Very well, Spectre," Mileta replied.

They followed her towards the elevator.

"You say you're from Earth?" Shepard asked as Daniel walked beside her.

"Yes. I work for the United States Airforce for the Stargate Program. We use the stargates to explore and to protect Earth from alien threats."

"United States?" Shepard asked quizzically. "Here the United States no longer exists, Doctor Jackson. It was absorbed into the United North American States nearly a century ago."

"Right. Commander, what year is this?"

"2186. Has your device sent you through time as well?"

"Umm yeah, it wouldn't be the first time. The gate has sent us through time before, though I don't recall ever travelling to a parallel universe through it. When I went through the gate on my end it was 2009."

"Well, your equipment would certainly back that up. If it's all a grand trick, then you've certainly gone to an impressive level of detail. I'm going to need a complete report from you, Dr. Jackson," Shepard said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I do appreciate your concerns, Commander Shepard, but you have to understand that my people may be in danger. I have to get back as quickly as possible."

"I do understand. As we stand here the entire galaxy is at war. Millions die every day and Earth is burning, but if you are who you say you are, then you might have information or knowledge that could help us. We have no knowledge of these stargates. I have to wonder what else might you know that could help us fight the Reapers."

"That's what concerns me. The gate I went through was on an outpost we stumbled across. Just before I went through the gate, I had accessed a database. What I saw makes me think the outpost was somehow related to these 'Reapers.'"

"If that's true, then perhaps we'll have to help each other."

A few moments later they entered the room where the medic was attending to Asil.

"What's her condition?" Liara asked.

"It's not a coma. She's just unconscious. She's showing an extremely high level of brain activity," the medic replied.

"Mileta's right. It could be my fault," Daniel said as he approached the bed.

"How?" Liara asked.

"It's a long story, but I have a lot of… suppressed memories. Suffice it to say I'm carrying around the knowledge of an ancient civilization in my head."

"Well, it appears we might have something in common then," Shepard said.

"Really? Well, this is more than a human mind can deal with, so it was buried in my subconscious to keep me from going insane or worse. Cerine was able to see it. If asari are similar to a human at all, then it could overwhelm her mind. It never occurred to me I was putting her in danger."

The medic shook her head. "I assure you that an asari mind is far more resilient than a human's."

"Enough! Shepard's mind has proven pretty damned resilient to Prothean beacons," Liara snapped at the medic. "The important thing now is helping Lt. Asil."

Daniel looked at Cerine. He could see the rapid movement of her eyes in twitching of her eyelids. He couldn't even begin to guess what she might have uncovered in his mind. "I might be able to help her, but not here."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

Daniel looked to Shepard. "If we can get her back to my people, then we have technology that can help clear the knowledge from her mind. Something like this has happened to one of my friends… more than once actually."

"We have no idea how to send you back, Doctor," Shepard replied.

"That's why we have to work together."

Shepard activated her omnitool and tapped a on it. She then pointed to one of the monitors on the wall. The monitor went to static for a moment and then a video feed appeared. Daniel could recognize it as London; he'd been there enough times. Giant machines walked among the skyscrapers. The city glowed with fire and smoke filled the sky.

"This is London just a few days ago. It's mostly rubble now I would guess. This is happening on dozens of worlds, Doctor Jackson, and more will follow. The Council and Alliance have tasked me to save the galaxy. You have my curiosity, but I'm afraid at the moment there are more pressing concerns. We'll find someone to study the gate. Once we know more about the gate and you, perhaps we can help."

"Solution already in progress," Mordin said, looking up from his omnitool triumphantly. "Latent programming in the gate is now active. Sizeable amount of data to process. Assume it is related to gate's recent activation. With this information, EDI and Dr. Jackson's assistance, it is possible we could develop a program to interface with the gate. Alien technology. Success not guaranteed."

"Mordin, you know that I need you with me on Tuchanka. The cure…"

"Twelve hours," Mordin replied.

Shepard regarded him suspiciously, especially given the succinctness of his statement. "You think you can figure it out in twelve hours?"

"Indeed. If not, little harm done. Genophage cure not going anywhere."

Shepard shook her head. "No, I have to disagree, Mordin." She pointed to the screen. "Twelve hours makes a hell of a difference. Palaven is dying waiting for the krogan, and I can't get the damn krogan until we get to Tuchanka."

"Commander…" Daniel began to plead.

"It's done, Doctor Jackson. We'll find an asari scientist to study the gate. It's the best I can do."

Liara surreptitiously motioned to Shepard and headed toward the exit.

Shepard sighed. "Excuse me for a minute, Doctor Jackson." She tried to ignore Mordin's knowing eyes that followed her out the door.

After Shepard and Liara stepped outside the door closed behind them.

"Did I miss something?" Daniel asked Mordin.

"Asari can be very persuasive. Particularly that one." Mordin smiled. "Think you are about to get the help you seek, Doctor Jackson."

Once the door had closed, Liara turned to face Shepard.

"Liara…," Shepard said with a heavy sigh. She knew what was coming.

"We should help him, Aerin."

Shepard crossed her arms. "While our people die? I have the weight of a galaxy on my shoulders, and now I have to worry about a parallel galaxy? Whatever that is."

"Every day you make hard choices. Inevitably people will die, no matter what choice you make."

"But I still make the best choices I can."

"I know you do, and I'm not saying your choice is wrong. I just think not helping him would be... an unfortunate missed opportunity."

Shepard laughed uneasily. "Right. I thought you were the one person who wouldn't second guess me."

Liara winced at that. Then she reached out and grabbed Shepard's hand. "Hey! I don't question you. If you say we go to Tuchanka right this second, then we go. I'm just asking you to think about it. If he is telling the truth…"

"That's a big if, Liara."

Liara nodded her agreement. "As is the Crucible."

"True enough." Shepard certainly couldn't deny that. The Crucible, given just its enormous size, was a huge gamble, but that was a small matter compared to the fact that they had no idea what it would actually do.

"But if it is true, it could change everything."

"Not necessarily for the better," Shepard reminded her.

"No reward without risk. Look at me. I was a big risk. Benezia's daughter. A naïve scientist 'digging in the dirt.' You took a chance trusting me, and I don't mean to brag," she said and gave a flirtatious grin, "but I think I'm quite the reward."

Shepard smiled and pressed her forehead against Liara's and closed her eyes. It was nice to be able close her eyes for just a moment; those moments were rarer and rarer. "Quite."

"And you're no small prize yourself," Liara said softly.

Shepard caved. "Alright. Alright." She turned away and went back into the room.

Mordin and Daniel looked to her expectantly.

"Very well, Mordin. You have six hours, starting now. If in six hours you haven't made what I deem to be sufficient progress, then we go." She then locked eyes with Daniel. "If that happens, you'll be coming with us Dr. Jackson."

"I'll see about getting us some equipment," Liara said.

"Will return to gate to continue my research," Mordin said excitedly.

"Thank you, Commander Shepard," Daniel said with obvious relief.

Shepard took Daniel by the arm and led him into a corner. "Don't thank me yet, Doctor. Lt. Asil isn't back with us yet, and I'm still not convinced. I need a clearer picture. Who the hell are you exactly and what led you to end up here?"


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've been slow to update this story because I've been debating how to proceed. I'm undecided on whether to focus on the ME galaxy, or to alternate back and forth between the two galaxies (ME & SG). I'm curious about your thoughts, if you like what I've done here in jumping over to the SG side, or if you prefer the story to focus more on the Mass Effect side by bringing more SG characters over into the ME universe. Feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Thanks for reading and all the great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

1 Hour Earlier – 2009 C.E. – Ancient Outpost - Pegasus Galaxy

Rodney McKay stared at his laptop screen and yawned. He'd been staring at it for hours and was beginning to feel that the text had permanently been burned into his eyes. They'd been at the Ancient outpost for nearly a day and had little to show for it. They'd uncovered its location in the archives of a recently discovered secret research lab on Atlantis. The lab had belonged to Janus, one of the Ancients' greatest scientists. Of course, his archives failed to note the facility's layout, size, or even purpose for being, but that hadn't mattered to McKay. If the outpost was related to Janus that meant anything could be there, and he had been more than a little eager to see it. As the hours dragged on his excitement had decidedly decreased. The outpost itself, besides the difficulty of accessing its secrets, did nothing to improve his mood. Unlike Atlantis, which was a sprawling city, the outpost was cramped and dark with stale air. The room McKay had made home, with its rows of monitors and consoles, was the closest thing they'd found so far to a control room or central database and was little bigger than a large closet. After hours of work McKay had had little luck in unlocking its secrets. He turned his head towards the door at the sound of footsteps.

"Morning, Sunshine," John Sheppard said with a bright smile, tossing him an apple.

McKay tried to catch it, but it bounced off his hand and landed on the floor. He let it roll away and turned back to his laptop. "It's not morning." He then glanced at Sheppard, an uncertain look on his face. "Is it?"

Sheppard nodded and leaned against the wall. "You better get a nap. Carter and Jackson will be here in a few hours to help out, and they'll be ready to get to work. You know how hard you are to work with when you're tired... or hungry… or thirsty… or stuck."

McKay scoffed. "I'm not stuck, and I don't need help." He started typing again on his laptop. "I just need… time. I'm close to a breakthrough."

"Really? Because when I left here…," Sheppard glanced at his watch, "…six hours ago you said some help would be nice."

McKay frowned. "Did I? Doesn't sound like me."

"You did," Sheppard assured him wryly.

McKay shrugged. "Huh, well no time for sleep then. You know, I do have to hand it to Janus."

"What's that?"

McKay clenched his fists. "He has a talent for making the most infuriating encryption system in the known universe," he said but then looked at Sheppard with a confident grin. "Fortunately, he didn't count on someone like Rodney McKay. McKay is at the top of his game."

"Uh huh. Let's not have this discussion again, Rodney."

"What are you babbling about?"

"The talk we had about referring to yourself in the third person. It's just… not healthy. Don't make us do another intervention."

"Geniuses often have quirks, and that wasn't an intervention! Ronan threatening to shoot me is not how you do an intervention," McKay countered.

"Right. So, Mr. Genius, is it safe to say that you still haven't the slightest idea what we're dealing with here?"

"It would be Dr. Genius, and I didn't say that," McKay said and gestured to his laptop. "It's obviously important, otherwise why go to all this trouble locking it away. Just finding the reference to this place in his database was a chore. And that stargate with the odd symbols obviously was meant for something."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Obviously. And what would that 'something' be?"

McKay waved him away. "Go away. I'm trying to work here."

"Well, whatever this place is, it's huge. Teams have been mapping it out, and it would seem that it's underground."

"Makes sense," McKay remarked. "The little planetary data we found in the database indicates the surface is barren and uninhabitable."

"So, we avoid the surface. Check. It looks like the lower levels in east wing, where that funny looking stargate is, were constructed much later than the rest of the facility."

"'Funny looking?' Is that the technical term?" McKay mocked.

Sheppard pointed at him and wagged his finger. "No jokes. Not until you can tell me what it does."

"I told you I'm working on it."

Sheppard pulled a datapad from his jacket and began glancing through reports. "North and south wing seem to go on for a ways, piled high to the ceiling with some sort of generators that are giving off a signal, and those two wings have major conduits that lead directly to the gateroom. That would be the normal gate, not the funny one. Zelenka and his team are trying to figure out what the signal is. They also found at least a couple of geo-thermal power rooms that are operating. Zelenka says most of the power seems to be going to those signal generators."

"Yes, yes, I get the hint. I'll add your mystery signal to the enormous pile of mysteries that I need to solve. We don't want Zelenka getting in over his head."

"He's figured out more about this place than you have," Sheppard teased.

McKay grunted. "Oh yes, figuring out what's keeping the lights on, that is a groudbreaking discovery. I'll recommend him for the Nobel Prize. Meanwhile I… I'm just working on an extremely complex ten thousand year old database that may contain research that will change the face of modern science."

"You are in rare form today. You really need to get some sleep, Rodney."

"Oh, if only I had time for something so pedestrian."

"Would it help if I told you we found three ZPMs?"

McKay perked up in his chair. "Really?"

"No, but you felt better for a second right? See, it's all about attitude, but unfortunately, we've found no room full of ZPMs yet," Sheppard lamented.

"A ZPM storage room would be nice for once," McKay admitted.

"How's it going guys?" Daniel asked as he entered the room.

McKay pushed his chair back from the table and turned to glare at Sheppard. "You said 'hours.'"

Sheppard grinned innocently and shrugged. "Did I? Sorry, my timing must be off. Well, Dr. Jackson, I know that Rodney is just dying to put your expertise to work. So, I'll go meet up with Carter. She's eager to see our new gate down on the lower level."

"Actually, if Rodney has things under control, I wouldn't mind taking a look at the gate first," Daniel said.

Rodney waved them on. "Yes, yes, go look at the gate. Go off and be fascinated by the shiny object. It'll give me some time to think to myself."

"Right, like you've been doing all night?" Sheppard asked.

McKay grabbed a datapad off the table and tossed it to Daniel. "There, if you really want to make yourself useful, you can have a look at that."

Daniel adjusted his glasses and scanned the datapad. "Another Janus encryption key?"

"Yeah, it's a specific section of the database. That encryption will unlock the files to tell us what those floors of generators are for and hopefully what signal they're putting off. At least I'm pretty confident that's what it is. You work on that, and I'll get to work unlocking the stargate."

"You sure you should be messing with a gate we don't know anything about?" Shepard asked skeptically.

"I'm not 'messing' with it," McKay countered, making air quotes with his fingers. "If I can unlock its functions then we can understand what it was designed to do."

"Don't blow up any star systems this time, McKay," Sheppard ordered.

"Not entirely my fault!" McKay shouted after them as they left the room.

Daniel followed Sheppard to an elevator where Samantha Carter met up with them.

"Colonel Carter," Sheppard saluted.

"Colonel Sheppard, good to see you again," Carter replied. She looked to Daniel. "Not helping out, McKay?"

Daniel held up the datapad. "He's a little grouchy, so I'm tele-commuting."

Carter chuckled. "Gotcha."

"You know McKay. He's grouchy under the best circumstances; add in now that he hasn't slept in nearly a day. He'll be a little better after he gets some sleep," Sheppard explained. "Come on, you two are going to love this."

They entered the elevator and Sheppard took them down. Daniel was thoroughly engrossed in the datapad.

"So, I hear you've been given a command," Sheppard said to Carter.

Carter beamed with pride and nodded. "Yeah, the George Hammond. Newest Daedalus class off the line. She is a fine ship. Does her name proud."

"I never really knew General Hammond, but it certainly seems none of us would probably be here now without him."

"You're not wrong. He was a damn fine leader," she said.

Sheppard sighed. "Yeah, we've both lost some damn fine leaders."

"John, you still can't be beating yourself up about Elizabeth."

"I'm not. Scout's honor," he protested.

She patted him on the shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. She knew the threat the replicators posed. She made her choice to help try and stop them."

"Yeah, I won't deny it's a good argument, Carter," he said. "But good arguments sometimes don't make much difference do they?"

She couldn't disagree with that.

The elevator finally stopped after going down five levels. The doors slid open and led directly into a large room with the stargate at the other end. Carter and Sheppard stepped out. They both turned when they realized Daniel was still in the elevator, tapping away on the datapad.

"Daniel?" Carter said.

Daniel looked up. "Sorry, I think I've got something. Rodney was close to cracking this. He just gave up a little too quickly."

"Yeah, better if you just tell him you solved it on your own. Now maybe you can solve this," Sheppard said, jerking this thumb in the direction of the gate.

The three of them walked down the room towards the gate. The walls and ceiling were cluttered with power conduits that all converged at a generator behind the gate.

"That looks like an awful lot of power they were pumping into that gate," Carter said.

"Yeah, so far the only power source we've found is some geo-thermal generators. We've also found halls full of things that look like generators, but Zelenka says they don't seem to be producing energy just an unknown signal."

"Do you recognize the symbols, Daniel?"

Daniel glanced at the gate and shook his head. "No, never seen them before anywhere."

"Daniel…"

He held up a hand. "Sorry, Sam. Please, give me just a minute."

Sheppard motioned to Carter. "Come on, there's some sort of control panel back on this wall."

Daniel continued reading and typing, then, suddenly, the encryption broke. He was in. He quickly began trying to sort through what he was seeing. Schematics of multiple ships he had never seen before appeared on the screen, diagrams of wavelengths, and designs for the generators he'd seen in other parts of the outpost."

"Sam?" Daniel called.

There was loud hum as the power conduits in the room suddenly came to life. Other displays around the one Carter was studying came on as the gate began to spin.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked Carter as she began frantically going over the consoles and displays.

"I have no idea. We didn't do anything," Carter replied.

Sheppard tapped his earpiece. "Rodney, this is Sheppard. The gate down here is active."

"I know! I'm working on it."

Sheppard frowned and the frown was evident in his voice. "Did you do this, Rodney?"

"Just give me a minute, Sheppard."

Daniel glanced at the ceiling as a loud clang reverberated throughout the room.

Carter was rushing from display to display, more than a little concerned at the red warning messages that began to appear on them. "There's too much power in the conduits. They can't handle the strain," Carter said as she slid an earpiece on.

"Can you shut it down?" Sheppard asked.

"Trying but my Ancient isn't so good," she replied. "Daniel, I need you!"

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted into his mic.

"I'm trying to shut down the power, but it's not working. You guys need to get out of there."

"If all of these conduits blow, it won't matter where we are, Rodney!" Carter shouted through her mic.

One of the conduits in the ceiling suddenly ruptured and a large section came crashing down to the floor in a hail of sparks and fire. The crash sent pieces of hot shrapnel flying out which caught Daniel in the chest and threw him to his back.

"Jackson!" Sheppard shouted as other conduits began to rupture, causing a fire and a acrid black smoke to spread throughout the room.

Daniel groaned and climbed to his feet, clutching his chest and beginning to cough from the smoke. The loud whoosh of the gate caught his attention. The fire was gaining on him. He glanced hurriedly around for the datapad, but it was either in the fire or smashed under debris.

"He's trapped!" Sheppard said as he scanned the room for some way to get around the fire.

"I'm close. Just get out of there!" McKay said.

"We can't get Daniel out," Carter replied. "Contact the Hammond. Have them beam Daniel out and tell them we need a fire crew beamed down here now!"

"They won't be able to beam him out of there. That area is too deep and shielded," McKay informed her. "I'm working on it."

The fire was fiercely hot, and Daniel knew it wasn't going to get better. Faced with the option of being burned alive, he rushed towards the gate. Another conduit exploded, the force of it propelling him through the event horizon.

"Jackson's gone through the gate!" Sheppard shouted.

"I've got the power under control!" McKay said. "You have to get out of there so I can activate the fire suppressant."

"But Daniel's gone through the gate," Carter replied.

"Sam, we'll get him back," McKay assured her, "but I need you guys out of there right now!"

The power conduits in the room went silent and the gate shut down.

Sheppard grabbed Carter by the arm and pulled her towards the elevator. "We've got to go, Sam."


End file.
